A single charged particle received by an integrated circuit (IC) can knock thousands of electrons loose, causing electronic noise and signal spikes. For example, in the case of digital circuits, electronic noise and signal spikes can cause registers to capture incorrect data. Radiation hardness of commercial integrated circuits is increasing as technology scales.